mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Rampage Jackson
"Aint no way our fight is going to a decision, I'll bet my whole purse we dont see no decision." Rampage before his fight with forrest which he lost by decision. "Forrest looks stupid...but he aint as stupid as he looks." - Rampage on TUF. "I don't really get black eyes, because I'm black." - Rampage Jackson on UFC Undisputed 2009. "Wanderlei needs to hurry up and knock him out. I need to take a dump." - Rampage while commentating live on the fight between Wanderlei Silva and Yuki Kondo. "He got some hairy-ass legs." - Rampage referring to Heath Herring. "My body looks so succulent and sexy." -Quinton "Rampage" Jackson "I'm gunna do my thang, gunna do my thang, gunna do my thang...then it's gunna be done" - Rampage before his first fight with Chuck Liddell. Even Chuck Liddell laughed. That's hard to cause. “When I get that belt, I ain’t never gonna to take it off. When I fuck yo momma, I'm gonna be wearing that Pride Belt. When I shower, I'm gonna be showering with that Pride Belt. When I play video games, I’ll be wearin’ that Pride Belt. When I take a shit, I’ll be wearin’ that Pride Belt.” - Rampage talking about possibly winning the Pride title from Wanderlei Silva. "I'd rather fight Arona cause I don't know him and he's in the fucking video game and I'm not." -Quinton Jackson. "I will call you Keith Sardine no more." - Rampage to the Dean of Mean. "Roy Nelson got a big ass belly." - Rampage. "Rashad was excited when he saw them (the chickens that got put in his car) because he thought he got dinner." - Rampage "I think a focused Michael Bisping is a tough opponent for anybody. Hell, he kicks my ass in training. He's focused, he's focused." - Rampage on Bisping's upcoming fight with Wanderlei. Rampage: "They shoulda never let a black man in the UFC!" "Forrest is the type of guy, when he wipes his butt, he don't get it all."-Quinton Jackson "i don't remember being hurt by liddell, but maybe he hit me so hard that i forgot i don't know, i just don't remember." - Rampage at the press conference for the second fight after Chuck said he hurt him in the first fight. "It's better with the cheddar." - Quinton Jackson talking about making money, making cheddar. "I think some of them crapped their pants. I smelled it." - Jackson after it was announced that the fighters had to fight their way onto the show on the first episode. "It's hard for me to put it in words. I really hate to lose. I know everyone does. Especially when you know you can beat that person." - Rampage on beating Wanderlei. "I wanted to beat the hell out of Chuck Liddell and then beat Wanderlei Silva by decision, ground and pound." - Rampage on the first Wanderlei fight. "I basically got my butt kicked every day, training really hard." - Rampage on training for the third Wanderlei fight. "It was a big mental fight for me. I was the most nervous I've ever been in my life." - Rampage on the third Wanderlei fight. "I tried to slam the stink off of him." "I've got a strategy, it's called whoop that ass!" "I don't know if Vanderlei Silva's knees really hurt. It wouldn't be if he didn't spend so much time on his knees. Why you on your knees all the time, man? Get off your knees!" "Team Oyama's got somethin' fo ya mama!" "The fighters in the UFC are good, but a lot of their fights put me to sleep." "Forrest Griffin has a glass jaw and punches like a crackhead." - Quinton Jackson before losing a five-round decision and his championship belt to Forrest Griffin, who used legs kick to effectively cripple Jackson for the duration of the twenty-five minute fight. I guess he sure doesn't kick like a crackhead, Quinton. “Well, I’m 22 right now, so in three years I see myself being 25.” – Rampage when he was asked where he saw himself in three years. "That's a lot of crap. Ahh ughhh.. They lickin' it like ice cream. Which one.. Who's crap was that? Is that her own crap or the other girl's crap? That's fake. They crapped in a cup and then changed it to something else. That's chocolate ice cream. Ugggh that wasn't ice cream. These girls are sick. Who else is going to dick those two girls but each other now?" - Rampage reacting to 2 Girls 1 Cup. “They made a Tito bobble-head but that shit wouldn’t bobble, it would just fall down to one side and stay there.” - Rampage talking about Tito Ortiz's big head. "I tried to slam the stank off of him." Rampage on Matt Lindland. "In the ring, in the cage, hell it don't matter I'll fight Chuck in a phonebooth." - Rampage talking about his second fight with Chuck Liddell beforehand. "You want to know how to keep your man happy? Don't bitch. let us hang out with the guys and play video games, go bowling, play poker whatever the **** we want to do once or twice a week, and you girls can do the same. Suck our dicks, fix our food. Just don't bitch. Just let us be guys and we will let women be women." - Rampage in an interview with Penthouse magazine. Post-fight interview after Jackson fought Matt Lindland: Stephen Quadros: "Was that like fighting an octopus?" Rampage: "Man, that was like fighting a big ass smelly skunk. Matt you need to take a shower man." Announcer: “And now, a very colorful and decorated fighter… Quinton Rampage Jackson!” Rampage: “Did you just call me colored?!?” -Weigh-in for Jackson/Lindland prior to WFA: King of the Streets. "Tim Sylvia looks like a giant gizmo." - Rampage. Interviewer: How are you different, Rampage? Rampage: I'm different because I respect my fans. Fan from the crowd: YEAH! Rampage: SHUT THE **** UP!!!!! "Y'all buy this game, and the reason y'all should play as me is because I got the hardest punches, the best chin and the most heart, you know what I'm saying? Make sure when y'all play me, y'all play good because I don't want myself out there getting knocked out all willy-nilly. Don't forget that, don't forget that, because if you do that, I will show up at yo house, knock on yo door and knock your ass out for real. Because when you play online, I can see all that stuff because all that stuff is computerized right here, your destination and shit. You'd be surprised, me show up at your house if you get my ass whupped. I ain't playing, I told you I ain't playing. I really ain't playing." - Rampage on UFC Undisputed 2009.